


you remind me of a former love

by colormemotional



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, a little fluff, like the are passionate bout equality, lmao i love angst, mads n jeffs are rlly passionate in one time line, my Sad Gay boys, this is a train wreck i shouldn't have wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormemotional/pseuds/colormemotional
Summary: My dear James,I have gone out to take my morning ride, there should be coffee when you wake up. We worked well last night. You look worry free while asleep, it is ultimately one of the most calming things I have seen in years. Wake only when you are ready.T. Jefferson





	

It was mid-summer in the late eighteenth century, America was rising and there was a government system to be put into place. Jefferson is having tea with Madison as they pour over papers and papers, conversing and making notes and rewriting paragraphs. They busy themselves, they keep going even after Madison yawns and Jefferson almost tips his tea over while explaining something particularly broadly. They keep going, and Jefferson requests one of the servants that seem to come out of the walls and disappear back into them just as easy for yet another pot of tea. 

Madison wakes up that morning still on the plush couch, still in his stiff breeches and starched shirt, but a quilt softly thrown over him and a steaming cup of coffee on the table next to him. There is but one paper, a contrast to the dozens from last night, laying by the delicate china of the cup and folded over neatly. He sits up and takes it, gently sips the coffee as he reads the cursive.

_ My dear James, _

_ I have gone out to take my morning ride, there should be coffee when you wake up. We worked well last night. You look worry free while asleep, it is ultimately one of the most calming things I have seen in years. Wake only when you are ready. _

  1. _Jefferson_



The stifling heat of the coffee covers his face and he blames his warm cheeks on that. A smile quirks on the corners of his lips. 

 

 

They head West in during the gold rush, but they aren’t looking for gold. Thomas and him pass easy enough as two bachelors looking for hope in the dark mines of California. A mother of five tells them love will come with the new land. James nods along and Thomas thanks her for the insight. She doesn’t know they’ve already found it. 

They make themselves a little cabin far from the neighborhood of settlements in their corner of wilderness and take their places as lawyers. If someone asks why Thomas isn’t trying to court Miss Melody already or why James hasn’t found himself a woman to start a little family with the answer is always work. Work, work, work. The strangers that are oh so eager for their never coming marriages bring back memories of Martha a little too much one night, and Thomas asks James to make him forget. 

James obliges warmly. He has never seen Thomas so needy. 

Eventually, life goes on and the small town becomes suspicious. “You’re almost forty three and you haven’t got a family?” James is his family. Thomas doesn’t say that, though. 

“No one’s got my eye is all.” He replies as James catches his glance from his desk in their office and smiles reassuringly. They’ve got each other’s eyes. 

People get sneaky. The minor that works a few miles away from the town starts a rumor. Mrs. Darrell keeps giving them dirty looks. The storekeeper next to their law office doesn’t let them buy from the shop anymore. Children are instructed to avoid them at all costs,  they go out of business by lack of clients. No one wants to be defended by a couple of faggots.

Finally caught, Jefferson and Madison are hanged the next year. 

 

 

They’re in Virginia again, at the prime of segregation. They march in the streets and yell with the rest of the crowd, wave signs and posters and demand equality. They stop riding the bus and walk with tired legs to their destinations. They listen to Martin Luther King Jr.’s speech in black and white from their television. They avoid police and become passionate with the tension and unfair treatment directed towards them. They fight. All the while, their love is still a secret. 

In a large protest the police show up earlier than expected and start beating their way through the crowd. They spray the people down with fire truck hoses. Thomas gets the end of a baton and is black and blue and on the ground before James can get to him. All he can do is mutter apologies as they limp away and clean up the bruises carefully when they get home. The couple shake in bed that night, everything healed with soft kisses and warm arms over time. The next day, Madison drafts an essay about the unjust laws and they call Angelica Schuyler, who helps them publish it in a newspaper up in New York. They continue to fight. 

 

 

In the spring of 2016, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison have found each other yet again. They become friends, but it does not seem like the first time. They become lovers, but the love seemed to always be there. Thomas wonders why it feels like forever, one day, while they work on homework in his dorm. He wonders why it feels like it will not stop. 

On their wedding day James kisses him and it’s wonderful. The rows of family and friends cheer and Thomas can’t help but kiss James again before they walk off the altar. Angelica gives him big hugs and Thomas swears he doesn’t cry, but James was there to kiss the happy tears away anyways. 

They adopt a little girl and cry when she starts kindergarten. They cry once more when she leaves for college. Then she’s bringing her boyfriend over, and then James is patting his grandchild’s head, and all of a sudden him and Thomas are old and watching the sunset together. Thomas doesn’t think James looks any less lovely, and James wonders how the years haven’t damaged Thomas one bit. 

Then there’s the beeping of monitors and the hospital is  _ too _ sterile. Thomas’ breathing is heavy through the mask and James is crying again, but the situation is not a good one and the tears are not happy. Then the monitor flat lines, and his daughter lets him curl into her arms. 

 

 

The next time they meet, it is many years later. James marvels at the witty soldier named Thomas as their ship courses through space, and Thomas likes the way James’ eyes light up. They hit it off immediately, best friends from the start. James is in love. 

He is in the soldier's quarters, looking for Thomas to talk with until his break from piloting is over, and he’s starting to wonder if Thomas had gone to the training room, but Thomas never goes there during this part of the day, he reserves it just to hang out with James, he said so last month during meal time-

There is a moan from the back of the room, followed by curses and words James can’t make out, and his feet take him there, he sees it happening, but his brain had stopped working seconds ago. He finds Hamilton- the new Lieutenant aboard- and he sees Thomas, and they aren’t in a decent state, and James is well aware of what they are doing and what is happening. He feels trapped on the ground. Thomas sees him and he is frozen as he looks James in the eye, and James decides he’s not going to deal with this. None of it. 

The next week, James is unexplainably transferred to direct a new ship that is waiting back on Earth. Some Angelica Schuyler, he could care less though really, is his replacement. 

They don’t meet again. 

The cycle stops. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this hell.
> 
> reincarnation aus kill me 
> 
> I like the gold rush au in inside of this reincarnation au and I might write a separate fic with it
> 
> if you hate my fics as much as I do, you can go check out my tumblr @ mommapastel and hate my drawings too


End file.
